


Billy

by Duvrangrgata



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Creepy, Dark, Gen, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 01:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14414793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duvrangrgata/pseuds/Duvrangrgata
Summary: It all started with Billy.





	Billy

_The devil's finest trick is to persuade you that he does not exist_

Charles Baudelaire, Paris Spleen

 

 

 

It all started with Billy.

I remember it as clear as it had been yesterday, despite all the years that had passed. It was the summer of my 13th birthday, and Billy was still the new kid in town, despite the fact he moved there almost a year before. He wasn’t really smart, and that probably was why the other children started to pick on him almost immediately at school. We were not friend back then, at the beginning, not really, not until that summer. Billy lived next door, so our moms became friends really quickly and push us to hang out together during the endless sunny days, and that’s what we did.

I didn’t really like Billy, but then, I never really liked anyone. I was just insanely good at pretending otherwise. Obviously, he thought we were best friend after one hour we were together, and I didn’t contradict him, on the contrary: I played along until I was the only source of happiness in his entire life.

I would love to say that I felt sorry for Billy, the stupid kid with no friends and all, but it would be a lie. I felt nothing, not even the cruel pleasure that I usually felt when I played my parents and all the other people around me, using them for my purposes.

Probably that was why I did it. I was seeking the pleasure, the thrill of the manipulation, and I somehow new that Billy couldn’t give that to me in the same way as all the others did.

It was an insanely hot day, that August the 25th, so it was easy enough for me to talk my mom into letting us go to the lake, not too much far from our houses. Billy was obviously insanely happy and excited about our trip, and he was getting on my nerves so much quicklier than usual, that it was a miracle I didn’t kill him right then, just to shut him up.

But I didn’t, not until we got to the lake. Not until I tricked him into going in the water first, so I could put my hands on his head and push him down and down, holding him there until he stopped moving, his eyes full of panic and pain and betrayal.

There are no words to describe the power I felt in that moment, while his life was leaving his body only because _I_ wanted it to. It was second only to the one I felt while playing the world, making it cry for the young boy who tried so desperately to save his best friend from drowning but couldn’t do it.

As I said, it all started with Billy.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go! This is my first attempt at writing something fictional in English, and is definitely the first time I write something so dark and creepy, but I am quiet proud of it.  
> I hope you liked it!
> 
> D.


End file.
